Many users find that interactive website search fields lack ease of accessibility for a number of different reasons. One reason is when a user types a query into a search box he may be redirected to a second webpage where he is prompted to choose from a list of webpages. Some users, however, would prefer to view the list of webpages while remaining on the current webpage.
Also, many times a user types a query into a website search box, and is presented with a large list of different webpages to choose from. This may confuse a user who would prefer an answer to the query he presented, as opposed to an entire list of results where the answer to his or her query may or may not be found.
Therefore, there is a need for an interactive webpage searching display window, which may enable a user to remain on the current webpage while viewing the list of webpages responsive to the query. The list of available webpages should preferably include at least one webpage which contains the answer to the user's query, or a short list of related webpages, to simplify the user's searching experience.